


Ribfort

by Tsume_Yuki



Series: WinterScar [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Tony, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Reborn, Harry's Hero Complex, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Paranoid Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hariel Lilian Stark, little sister to the mighty Ironman, is a bad ass, magic wielding explorer filled to the brim with wanderlust. She's an independent woman who needs no man.</p><p>But, this dude with the metal arm might just need her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribfort

 

_People really need help but may attack you if you do help them._

_Help people anyway._

 

-The Paradoxical Commandments by Kent M. Keith

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It's when he tries to steal her purse that Harry first sees him, first meets him.

Before that though, a little background.

Hariel Lilian Stark, commonly known as Harry to her nearest and dearest, is special.

Not the kind of special that means she needed extra help to get through life, or the kind of special that classifies her as some form of genius.

No, Harry is the supernatural kind of special.

Harry has always had a, field. A field of some form of energy that's just clung to her.

For the two years of her life that Howard Stark had been alive, he'd tried fruitlessly to figure out what was going on with his daughter, if it would harm her in any way.

And upon his death, Tony had taken up the task of solving this issue.

It wasn't until Thor though, until Loki, that the elder Stark understood.

Hariel Stark had the ability to use magic. Had always had that ability.

They just hadn't had a name for what she could do.

Lifting things with a thought, making glasses dance down the table, keeping things warm or changing the colour of a shirt to a more pleasing shade.

And there were dreams, dreams of a past life.

Magic.

It still drove Tony mad.

Of course, most importantly, it was a power she could control.

Which was why when a hand curls around the strap of her handbag, when it disappears from her shoulder in what seems to be a split second, Harry's already in motion.

She spins, flicking her wrist, and the would-be-thief drops like a rock.

It'd be almost funny if it weren't for the fact he'd been trying to rob her.

No wait, it was still funny.

Sighing, Harry makes her way over to the male, toeing at his arm to make sure he is actually unconscious.

Her magic -in this life, or outside the dream, whichever one was the truth- isn't exactly the most precise thing in the world.

But no, he seems to be one hundred percent unconscious.

The dull ring of boot meeting metal, however, implies that he is not one hundred percent human.

Crouching down, Harry slowly draws up the long cotton sleeve, taking note of the thin leather glove that covers his hand and wrist.

She only needs a few inches to confirm what she's already guessed.

Bleeding typical.

What the hell was the Winter Soldier doing in Minnesota, robbing spoilt little rich girls?

Well, attempting to anyway.

For a moment, Harry considers her options, but as always, her curiosity gets the best of her.

Tony's probably going to wring her neck when they next meet.

Regardless of the absolute fury that's going to be boiling over in her brother's mind, Harry pulls her phone free of her pocket and switches onto JARVIS's server.

"JARIVS, take me off the grid please. Privacy protocol two-oh-seven."

"Understood, Miss Stark. Protocol dictates you must contact sir once a week with a status update."

"Yeah, I got that. Don't let him know what I'm up to though?"

"Understood, Miss Stark."

Scratching at the back of her neck, Harry gives a low sigh and runs her hand through her hair as she stares down at the Winter Solider.

Bloody typical.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've got far too many where Bucky and Harry come together seamlessly. So, this here's gonna be something slower, and a lot messier I hope. I'm aiming for either 2,500 words a chapter, or 5,000 words. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
